


The Family

by Oppaihun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, I mention the others but it's very tiny parts, I tried to keep is as non-graphic as i could, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Graphic deception of birth, i'm still marking it mature tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9159631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oppaihun/pseuds/Oppaihun
Summary: A peak into the life of Kris and his mate as they have their first pup.





	

Swaying hips and clothing on the floor, what was once a working relationship had turned into something more. Suho was an omega and a stripper. He was always pumped full of medications and various blockers to keep his work from following him home in a hormonal fit. It also gave the freedom to walk around the city since a side effect was his own pheromones dying down in intensity. Simply, his nature didn’t reek out of every pore on his body. This is also how he met Kris, a tall, handsome Alpha who had the tendency to be a touch dense. He thanked his blockers in retrospect, it gave him time to come to know his husband before the one eventful night where he allowed him to see his true nature.   
With his line of work, an alpha has every biological right to be jealous and sent mark his not-yet-mate all over, but Kris sought a business opportunity, with Suho willing to be exploited for the good of the mafia .  
Organized crime always goes over smoother with information being passed along in loud, windowless buildings.  
Hits also go better, they can be lured into places where no one will see the murder. Suho would spot whichever poor soul had been selected by the Leader and lead them to a “private showing” where someone was waiting. Occasionally he would interrogate, only to return to his Alpha’s lap in the main room, passing along what he could get from them before he sealed their lips together in a hot kiss as their life had been terminated.

  
But that was ages ago, okay maybe a year, but now his pregnancy was in it’s dragging end and it made everyday feel as if it was a century. He had since retired the moment their bond was sealed, especially since he was pregnant, he’s tried working the pole in their bedroom but there's no way he can wiggle his hips without his bladder feeling as if it were to implode or his aching joints feeling like they’d slip out. His hips had widened after all. Since then he and his husband have been a deadly pair unmatched by their mafia’s history. He was in the family with no intention of turning his back.  
He’d been introduced to everyone within, Kris’ idiot friend, Baekhyun, a beta, was a regular on their couch after his long nights drinking, hell if their other room in their apartment wasn’t being painted with animals, he’d give it to him. And there was Sehun, he was just a kid who had joined in after a tragedy involving him and one of the family’s rivals. He would probably grow into alpha characteristics, hell he even had a thing for one of the other Chinese, a pretty little thing named Yixing who was nearly too pure for this sort of life. Since he was young, he’s the only Alpha Suho could stand to be close to some days, and they almost clung to each other as if Suho had bore him as his son. Kris liked him too, which was an added bonus, and kindly took him under his wing. 

* * *

  
With pregnancy at an end, Suho was increasingly picky, needy, and hormonal in every sense of the word. He’d have days it was a miracle to keep any food in him, and others where he felt every bit of water was seeping out of his pores and his ass worse than any heat he’d ever been through. He was so close, only a week or so more, for all he cared this baby could have been fucked out of him. Kris…. Was a little bit more than a clueless dad. He was a clueless husband. Always asking questions usually met with a more than terrifying glance and sharp words. He’d made the mistake of bluntly asking Suho why he was angry all the time, resulting in him being locked out of their home for a good hour. He let Sehun and Yixing in. But not Kris. Suho was crying and just a general mess about “Is this how he really sees me?!” and it wasn’t a good time for anyone.

“Suho baby. I know you want to do this but---” “Kris I’m having the baby in this house.” Suho spit out, they’ve discussed this three times already this week. His belly was hanging low, he waddled and showed every sign that he was ready to go into labor at any moment, including his Braxton hicks kicking up at three in the morning. “I know you want to do this, but shouldn’t we, at least, get you another omega to be here who IS a registered nurse?” Suho had to be so determined in everything he did, as well as being increasingly paranoid thanks to his motherly instincts.  
“What if it’s not safe? What if they hurt the baby, or you, or me? Kris what if they turn us in I couldn’t bear that oh my god---” He’s going to panic, that’s bad for them both, his poor husband a buzz as he waddles around their bedroom, a hand in the bend of his back and the other over his face. He was damn well near tears as Kris pulled him close and held him.  
“Baby, baby. Don’t cry, okay? No one’s gonna turn us in, or hurt you, or me or especially our baby, okay? We’re gonna be safe, I just want you to be safe while you have the baby. Okay?” He thought it over, he knew how much he liked being around Yixing. “Okay. How about this, we get Xing to come stay with us, just in case? You’d both be in nurturing mode, and there’d be fewer chances of me causing harm.”  
Suho laughed, rubbing over his swell. They had done a lot together, but the idea of Kris harming someone in that manner is still a silly thought.  “Come on.” His husband kissed him gently, lowering him to bed. “You’ll need rest since this is set to happen any time now. Fuck it’s more nerve-wracking than dealing with explosives.” The latter laughed again, allowing his mate to move and tuck him in with his hands over his belly.

Well he wasn’t wrong, it wasn’t even another day, fuck it was hardly long enough for Xing to get settled into their house before Suho found himself a creator of puddles. It’s a good thing Yixing had done some reading on how to do this, sending Kris to buy some more pillows and blankets to start making a nest, to fill the need Suho had to burrow into something that smelled like his mate. Within a few hours, Kris was holding him, Suho’s face buried in his shoulder as he gave birth in a mess of blankets on the bed. And was Yixing a joy to have in this situation, the bond the two omegas shared calmed Suho enough to know that his baby was in good hands. The baby slipped out in the end, into Yixing’s careful hold to be loosely wrapped and have their airways cleaned as their mother fell forward into his mate’s chest a panting mess. The youngest of the three slid an old mixing bowl filled with gauge and paper towels under him as he took care of the afterbirth. After that, Kris turned him around and he soon had the shrilling, wriggling body placed in his arm.  
He had done it, he brought this adorable little pup into the world. The couple stared down at their baby, Kris was a big, dumb tough man and here he was reduced to tears seeing his husband gently touching over their son’s round features. Yixing had just finished up preparing the umbilical cord to be cut, clamping it down with some medical grade clamps, as well as a plastic one that Suho had gone ahead and bought, and Kris happily did the honors.  
Suho was too enraptured in calming the crying child, despite his exhaustion. He was kinda delirious with hormones anyway.  “Your son sound’s like he’s got a healthy pair of lungs.” Yixing laughed, gently cleaning the mother and the baby. Oh shit. He was too far into calming and crying himself to even look that far. “It’s a boy?” He mumbled, moving the towel back enough to look. “Shiiiit I think we had a boy.” The other pair laughed, Yixing shaking his head at him.   
“I know you don’t wanna give him back, but I gotta at least get some clothes on him Suho.”  
“Come on baby, we'll bring him back.” Kris grinned, slipping his hands under Suho to cradle the newborn gently to place into Yixing’s arms again, the babes face scrunching up in the process as he started crying again.  
Yixing gently hushed, holding the little one close while he walked over to the master bathroom, to a warm bath he had prepared ahead of time, and carefully cleans him up, their tiny body relaxing as they’re placed in the water. “Feels like mama’s belly, doesn’t it?” The blonde omega laughs, running a soft cloth into every small roll on their body. Kris took care of putting Suho to bed, cleaning up a bit and covering him up. He’d stripped himself naked in the process of labor so he’d be freezing if he hadn’t. The alpha naturally slipped into the fatherly role, gathering some warm clothes and a diaper for his son. He walked in seeing him absolutely relaxed, all balled up as if he wasn’t sure if he was out of the womb or not. It brought a smile to his face.  
After a few minutes, Yixing had him all dried and dressed, cradled up as he slept. “So, daddy, you wanna hold him now?” Kris froze, heart beating hard in his chest. He was a dad. It had just hit home for him, being referred to as daddy. All he could do was nod as he held his arms out, and his son was soon placed there.  
He stared at him, idly shuffling back to his mate.  
\-----  
Kyungsoo was now a few months old, a happy, gurgling little pup who had just found out the wonders of his own little feet, usually trying to pull them to his mouth. His mother's been enjoying his days at home with him, encouraging him to play with toys, which in Kyungsoo’s case meant trying to eat them.   
“Oh. Kyungsoo.” He coos at the baby, gentle pinching a chubby cheek. He shrills happily at his mother, throwing his hands around as they play their little game until his tummy starts to growl, prompting him to whine. “Aw goodness, Soo. Come on.” He brings the child into his arms as he snubs and starts to really put up a fuss while he takes him into the kitchen to prepare a formula bottle.  
Soon, he hears the click of the front door opening, expecting Kris to be there with Baekhyun but instead, he’s met with the foulest stench he’s ever smelt, an alpha stink so overpowering it even bothers little Kyungsoo. The door never closed, so Suho reaches behind him to hold onto a nice little a little .32 that he keeps tucked away just for things like this. His finger disables the safety and points it outward as he steps to meet the intruder. Now I’d pity the poor bastard that fucked with an omega mother, fucking with Suho was begging for death.   
“Look what we have here.” Suho vaguely remembers him, he used to pick information off him, a dark-haired, poor excuse of a drug lord (yeah they’re the mafia but they’re pretty damn clean). He must have figured out Suho had helped sell some of his boys out in exchange for a member’s plea deal, managing to find him almost two years after he last picked him. The alpha stinks of hormones and alcohol. “Lil Suho went and made a pup.”   
“You leave right now, and I won’t put a bullet in your skull.”  
“Oh goodness me. Where’s your alpha Suho? Cause I don’t see hiiiiiiiim.” He sways, raven hair drooping down to his face as he gave the mother with a look delirium. “He’s not here to protect you. Besides you’re probably just a piece of ass to him, he owns you doesn’t he?”  
Kyungsoo turns his head, his sense of smell is higher than his parents, and he only ever turns to look when he can smell someone he’s seen before. Someone’s close by, but Suho never shakes or submits, keeping the iron sight with the intruder’s head. “Mother fucker you see this gun? Do you really think I need my husband to protect me?” Suho growls, clutching his baby closer as they start stumbling around the entryway, he had an iron will. However, he grows impatient on waiting, and fires off a warning shot, hitting the man in the outer thigh, non-fatal of course. The shot stops him, and he can hear the heavy footsteps of Kris running to open the door, seeing Suho shaking with anger as he keeps his eyes on the other as they fall to the floor.  
Kris goes to his mate’s side, while Baekhyun and another friend of his, another beta called Chen, start dealing with the other man. “Baby?” Kris whispers, carefully taking the gun from Suho to set it down. “Baby it’s over now.” He starts producing extra pheromones, trying to flush out the stink of the drunkard, but to also calm Suho who is borderline in tears.   
“He probably would have hurt him.” His emotions start to flow, and he wraps his arms around his baby, crying as the child squirms. Kris gently takes him, putting the little one on his hip as he wraps an arm around Suho, bringing him to his chest. “He’s not, don’t worry baby. Chen can take care of him now. “ “Kris you idiot he’s who I sold out for Chanyeol’s plea!” The omega sobbed, only looking up to rub a hand over his son’s head. “Why else would anyone bother a former stripper. Why would he go through the trouble to find one.”  
Kyungsoo is ever as impatient now, a trait he definitely gained from his mother, crying while his tummy growls for his bottle. His father gently coos, trying to calm him and his shaking mother. “Go in the bedroom babe, throw the bed around like you like to. I’ll take care of Soosoo.” Suho hesitates a moment, but resolves to go at the suggestion of nesting in bed again. Kris takes his pup into the kitchen, bouncing him gently as he resumes what his husband started, immediately pushing the bottle against Kyungsoo's little heart lips, who grunted and started sucking it down. The pair returned to Suho, Kyungsoo was soon asleep and placed between his parents.

* * *

  
A toddler teeters down the aisle, basket in hand. Behind him, his “second” mother laughed, although Yixing on was supposed to be vaguely serious on his way to meet Sehun. He gently encourages him forward, giving him a tiny push on the back. Kyungsoo was determined like his mother, only he wasn't sure what his job was, just that he was going to be the best little flower boy ever. Well he was, just not how expected. Rather than leaving a trail of petals in his wake, he drops maybe two or three before he runs to his adopted big brother, Sehun, and emptying the entire basket at his feet.  
Sehun laughs, as does most of the congregation, and picks him up to pass him to his father, the best man. He giggles and throws his arms up. “Daddy I did it!” He shrills over the music, causing Yixing to stop briefly and cover his face with the bouquet. “Yes you did Soosoo.” Kris chuckles, whispering to his son as he kisses his cheek.


End file.
